Episode 1447 (19th April 1990)
Plot Dolly and Kim discuss catering for the press conference. Kim says she is disappointed that Dolly has not sorted out her childminding arrangements properly yet. Henry tells Amos that he is not going to the press conference. Alan tells Seth that Elsa will be keeping an eye on him while he is at Home Farm. Mark is still sulky and Joe tries to talk to him. The villagers speculate about Frank's plans. Jock asks Nick if he fancies doing some beating for a bit of extra cash but asks him to keep it a secret. The Woolpack is packed out with ghost hunters. Nick enquiers on whether Jack and Sarah will be in need of a babysitter for Robert anytime soon. Mark steals a pen in the village shop. Kim interrupts Chris packing some stuff up in the nursery wing of Home Farm. She is looking at it as a potential home for Dolly and Sam, but this gives Chris an idea. Jock and Bill are organising something dodgy. Kim shows Dolly round the nursery wing and asks if she would like to move in. Chris asks Frank if he has got any plans for the old nursery room, then asks if he can move in and Frank is delighted. Zoe catches Bill and Jock on Home Farm land. Dolly talks to Annie about Kim's offer of a home. Frank tells Kim that he has told Chris he can move into the nursery. Kim is furious. Kathy talks to Annie about Chris. Zoe asks Nick about Bill and Jock. Annie tells Kate she hopes that Chris is not leading Kathy on. Chris asks Kathy if she will move into the nursery wing with him; she refuses. The Woolpack continues to do a roaring trade. Nick asks Jack about babysitting again, admitting he wants to be alone with Elsa. Later, he is rude when Kathy brings Chris home and says he is worried about being homeless. Dolly tells Kim that she will move into the nursery, but Kim says that she will have to live in the old servants quarters instead. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds, sitting room, nursery flat, field and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom, forecourt and public bar *Fish & Game Farm *Main Street *Village Store & Post Office - Interior *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *The shopkeeper for the Village Store & Post Office and customers are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD